Invisible Magic
by HelixForward
Summary: Yes, Hermione Granger has been… how can I put this… serving as a sexual drive for me recently. As I had told you before, nothing other than the evil of Invisible Magic could ever make me have those thoughts about a Mudblood.


**Disclaimer:**  
I do not own anything about the Harry Potter book series. Not the plot, not the places, not the characters, etc. They all belong to the wonderful J.K. Rowling and I do not any in way, shape, or form intend to pass them off as my own.

**Author's Note:**  
Only Draco could think of something so ridiculous than rather admit he was falling for a Muggleborn.  
If you have any questions and/or comments please leave them in a review. Beneficial criticism, whether it is good or bad, is welcome. If you spot any grammar errors please notify me as well; I'm not the best whenever it comes to proof reading. Thank you for reading! =]  
- Kelly

**Invisible Magic**  
_~**_ A Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger One Shot _**~  
_As told from Draco's point of view…

I have finally figured out the mystery. I now know the dark secret that no one would ever expect little Miss Perfect to have. It is the only logical answer to the situations that have been occurring over the past three months. It just has to be. If it isn't… then I'm stumped for an answer and must be going out of my mind.

I can't believe that I hadn't understood it before. Why, oh why, could I have not seen it sooner? But I shouldn't be beating myself up about it; I don't actually believe I am the first to be caught in the same type of web. It is her to blame, her and only her along with the other _followers_. People think that my family has a bad name for the Dark Arts however I can't wait to see each unsuspecting face once they find out what she has been practicing.

When I reveal her hush-hush, confidential information I will be considered even greater than what I already am. It will be without a doubt the most shocking headline of the millennium. I cannot wait until famous authors write about my famous discovery in the kinds of books that she reads like she drinks water. Yes, yes, yes. My name will be held to a higher standard (if that's possible) and no one will have to be put through the Hell I am in each time she within a ten feet radius of me. Everyone will see her for what she really is and no man shall ever again be blinded by the ways she uses.

You see, I have discovered why I have been experiencing changes lately around none other than Hermione Granger. By changes I mean embarrassing thoughts and feelings that no Malfoy should ever have toward a filthy Mudblood. It isn't hormones and it isn't an alter of my heart. Oh, no that is far from the truth that I am going to happily expose.

Hermione Granger practices something called Invisible Magic. That's right; you have heard the harsh reality from me first. I will no longer be confused by her devious customs and I will never fall for Invisible Magic again.

According to the library's book of magical terms from the Middle Ages, Invisible Magic is as follows: _the act of practicing any form of magic that is oblivious to anyone whether it be Muggle or Wizard; an uncommon act of using the mind to perform magic (usually controlling magic by males and seductive magic by females) on the mind of another living being without the being or anyone else than the performer acknowledging the act being carried out; outlawed in the eightieth century for the ultimate power it beholds and the danger it contains to others._

You say that you have never heard of Invisible Magic before? Well I most certainly realize that and can't put you at fault because more than nine tenths of the magical population hasn't. Then how do I know you are wondering? Besides the fact that I am an utter genius, I am also an amazing wizard who sees right through anyone. You cannot fool me Granger… for a long time anyway.

Illegal Invisible Magic has to be what Granger is doing. I would bet anything she found out about the horrible function with all of the reading she does. The Ministry doesn't even know what the girl is about because they can't see or have proof she is doing it. But I am proof and once the Ministry finds out, off to Azkaban she goes to never haunt another. My mind contains plenty of proof that she has been using Invisible Magic to seduce me just like the definition said she does.

Yes, Hermione Granger has been… how can I put this… serving as a sexual drive for me recently. As I had told you before, nothing other than the evil of Invisible Magic could ever make have those thoughts about a Mudblood. She has been manipulating my mind without my consent to dream up these feelings. Nothing else would ever cause a Malfoy to have such impure and disgusting fantasies about a Mudblood (especially one with the looks of Granger). I am handsome, rich, and talented which is everything that any girl could ever want in a man – more proof she would use her powers on me to crave her.

If it wasn't for Invisible Magic than why I am seeing her appearance in a totally new light?

Granger's once bushy hair that has a life of its own is now one of the sexiest and wildest things I see about her. I can just imagine her dark hair sprawled out everywhere on my white pillow causing a beautiful contrast and making a halo for her chiseled face. I want to tangle my hair into her thick curls to pull her lips closer to my own. And each time a stand or two (or five usually in her case) fallout from her French braid, I want to gently tuck them behind her small ears.

Granger's once ordinary muddy eyes now practically speak, no scream to me. Instead of seeing one solid brown colour in the pair, I can pick out at least ten varied ones – milk chocolate, caramel, russet, cocoa powder, honey, coffee bean, maple syrup, almond, cinnamon, and pure gold. When she smiles and the corners of her eyes crinkle up, I can help but let a tiny smile slip too. You can tell everything about her just by taking a single glance in her orbs.

Her nose will scrunch the slightest bit when she laughs and it's just too adorable (yes, I used the word adorable to describe a Mudblood… this must be stopped). And did you ever know that she has a muted dusting of light orange freckles along the bridge of her nose? I have but I shouldn't have. Unlike the upturned nose that my mother and the other females in Slytherin don, Granger's nose always sports a button like nature that is so cute it could even bring my father to tears.

Nothing other than Invisible Magic would have caused me to notice how… _nicely_ she has filled out since puberty hit. I mean, yes, it was quite obvious to see that Granger had developed a more womanly shape, but I had never dreamed of wanting to roam my hands all across her creamy skin until I could no longer have the feel in my fingertips. Her waist is pinched in like an hourglass however there isn't a drastic slope in her sides. Her breasts aren't the biggest I have seen or the smallest; they are the size of modest perfection. She isn't fat nor thin, with the tiniest bit of belly because she actually eats unlike most of the teenage girls at Hogwarts obsessed with being a pencil. And I find her even more appealing because of this fact – she is comfortable with herself and it is sexy.

Physical characteristics aren't the only thing my mind has started to pay attention to in Hermione Granger. I have begun to become aware of all of the little quirks her personality has.

Did you know that she could recite to you, word for word, the book _Hogwarts, A History_? Well, I'm sure that isn't such a shock but it amazes me none the less. How can ones memory contain so much information and yet yarn to learn more? It never ceases to make me ponder how such a small girl can prove anyone wrong about anything but she knows everything. She's willing to sacrifice time with the Pothead and Weasel just so she can get extra credit that she doesn't need in her classes. With Granger, work comes before play.

She also one of the most opinionated people I have ever known and isn't afraid to let others know how she feels in the least bit. To Granger it doesn't matter what you believe or how many times you tell her for she will continue on. She doesn't care what you think. I admire her for that. She stands up to anyone – friend or enemy – with her head held high. She is passionate about what she thinks and her morals like with Buckbeak or Spew, or no excuse me, S.P.E.W (you _have_ to get it right or she'll hex your balls off).

And if the Sorting Hat got at least one student right it was putting Granger in Gryffindor. She's one of the few to call Voldemort by name and always went on those stupid adventures with the other two in the Golden Trio. I know she's must have had at least ten near death experiences but the foolish girl keeps going back for more, loyal to her friends by helping them. She is nothing like the coward I truly am.

Do you see what absurd, horrible, despicable, shameful things I am picking out in her?! It's a conspiracy! It's forbidden! It's… it's so wrong, yet it feels so right….

No. No. No. No. I will not let her get the better of me. She will be stopped! I'm not crazy, I swear, and don't you dare to disagree with me. Don't you laugh at me either. This is the only answer I have to hold on to, the only light that is giving me hope. I must believe it and you must believe it too.

Because only I, Draco Malfoy, would think up of something so ridiculous than rather admit I am falling for a Mudblood.


End file.
